


Stay

by jonsbutt



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: A bit fluffy because they do like each other, Anal Sex, Fake AH Crew, Funhaus Crew, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsbutt/pseuds/jonsbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Funhaus Crew had gotten cocky, and now one of their own was injured. They came close - too close. Lawrence always felt that guilt - that overwhelming guilt that it was his fault.</p>
<p>Jon knows that. He always does. He's always there. Always stays.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Honestly just a ship that was suggested to me by patrickrodriquez on tumblr that made me fall in love with these two, especially them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

The silence was tense in the car ride back to base. Peake’s hands were rigid as he drove the getaway vehicle with deadly accuracy throughout the back alleys of Los Santos. The usual aloof smile on James’ face was gone, replaced with a grim look. Kovic looked empty.

Lawrence let out a long sigh, breaking the silence. Bruce merely glanced at him, before turning to look back outside the window, the dull lights of the city reflected in his vacant stare. 

But Lawrence wasn't one for silence. He hated it. They had survived, hadn’t they? Sure, they’d come close. It was a bad effort on their parts. They were becoming too cocky, and the Fake AH Crew reminded them of that tonight. This wasn't their turf; the Fake AH Crew merely let them have their fun, until they decided to put the Funhaus Crew back in their place.

Joel was in the other car, taking an injured Spoole back to Denecour for medical aid. Spoole was safe. Safe. He had to keep telling himself.

“Boy, that was cra-“ 

“Lawrence.”

Adam stopped him. He knew Lawrence was going to try making it better. But right now, they just needed to drop their stuff off at the base and head back to their respective apartments. Without looking behind him from the front seat, James put his hand on Lawrence’s leg, giving it a firm shake. Lawrence put his hand on top of James’ in appreciation.

 

-

 

Despite being exhausted, Lawrence was on high alert as soon as he entered the apartment. Someone was here.

His gun was holstered on his hip, and he grabbed it. Hadn't the Fake AH Crew fucked with them enough tonight? He didn’t think he was emotionally prepared for it.

“Ooh, bringing gunplay into the bedroom? You _are_ kinky.”

Lawrence spun around, the gun at Jon’s chest.

“How did you –?“

Despite the gun at his chest, Jon had on his usual calm smirk. He brushed it away effortlessly, before brushing his hand through Lawrence’s hair. Lawrence leaned into the touch, huffing. Jon couldn’t make a habit of turning up like this. He’d get himself hurt.

“You’re an idiot, honestly. Why are you here?” Lawrence asked, before his eyes trailed down. “Where's your shirt? Are those my pants?”

Jon laughed, which was the world’s most relaxing noise after the night Lawrence had had. His eyes turned serious quickly though, and he embraced Lawrence tightly. His voice was muffled against Lawrence’s shoulder. 

“I heard what happened with the Crew. Patrick absolutely refused to let me get involved. He said he’d either lock me in the office or I could wait here.”

“So you’ve been pacing around here for a few hours now?” Lawrence said, trying to make it light, but they both knew it was true. “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“S’not your fault,” Jon said, resting his chin on Lawrence’s shoulder. Lawrence brushed his hand through Jon’s hair before resting a kiss on the top of his head. 

“Still doesn’t explain why you were wearing my pants though.”

Jon then chuckled darkly, the low sound reverberating in Lawrence’s ear. “Honestly, I came here earlier today – well, before the Crew fucked it up and I ran to the Roosterteeth base to scream at Pat. I’d been planning on jacking off in them and sending you pictures of the process to fuck with you.”

Lawrence let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. That certainly sent his brain into overdrive. Getting texts from Jon while he was working; what would they look like? Jon on his back, perfecting that selfie arm, his face slightly pink from exertion? Telling Lawrence how good he felt, but how Lawrence would feel so much _better_ -

“Lost in that big head of yours again, big boy?” Jon asked, biting at Lawrence’s earlobe.

Lawrence just growled in response, pushing Jon against the door. He kissed him, one hand fisted in his hair, the other tilting his chin up roughly. Jon moaned lightly into the kiss, wrapping his arms loosely around Lawrence’s shoulders.

“I know you’ve had a rough night, but in all seriousness, I’d like to make it better,” Jon said. Lawrence just kissed him again in response, grateful.

Kissing Jon made him feel lighter, happier. It had been a shit night, but with Jon there, it was like they were in their own little bubble. Time stopped for a while. The anxiety stopped. They both knew in the morning it’d all come crashing down on Lawrence again, but Jon would stay with him. He always would. Jon was a constant in Lawrence’s ever-changing life. No matter which new apartment he had to move to because of a heist gone wrong, if he had to stay in a motel while he worried about his crew’s safety – Jon always knew where he was. Jon always came. Always stayed. Lawrence was blessed, really. 

Jon was always malleble under Lawrence’s hands. He leaned so easily into his touch. Lawrence’s hand in his hair was firm, pulling his head back as Lawrence peppered kisses down his cheeks, slowly becoming more open-mouthed as he trailed down Jon’s neck. Jon’s breath grew heavy, his hands crawling under Lawrence’s shirt, teasing around the waistband of his jeans.

“Take me away to the bedroom, lover boy,” Jon teased, before Lawrence hoisted him up bridal-style. Jon made a squawking noise, not expecting it. Lawrence just laughed. 

Lawrence’s grip on him was strong. The benefits of Kovic’s demand to train, even though Lawrence was only really used for hacking and stealth attacks.  Jon grabbed Lawrence’s glasses, putting them on his face.

“Sorry, only I pull off the Clark Kent thing,” Lawrence chuckled, his vision slightly burry but still able to navigate somewhat clumsily to the bedroom. Jon just pouted.

“I’ll just have to pull something else. Off of you. Yeah.”

“Good one, Jon. You sold it.”

Jon merely curled himself up, placing hot open-mouth kisses against Lawrence’s collarbone. His teeth grazed slightly and Lawrence felt his hand begin grabbing his ass.

“Do you want to make it to the bedroom in one piece?”

Jon laughed. “No. Please fall over, injure both of us.” Lawrence rolled his eyes. They reached the bedroom, and Lawrence chucked Jon in a heap onto the bed unceremoniously.

“Thanks. Man, you’re a real romantic. A real fucking catch.”

“Yeah, must be why you keep coming back for more of this sweet ass,” Lawrence replied, grabbing his gut and doing a strange attempt at belly dancing and swirling his hips.

“I have never been more unaroused in my life do not do that again,” Jon said, deadpan.

Lawrence crawled on top of him, a predatory look in his eyes. He took his glasses from Jon’s face, leaning right into his space, before sucking on Jon’s lower lip. His hands were rough, gripping Jon’s thighs. He massaged through the thin fabric of his pajama pants, giving gentle bites to Jon’s lips.

“Not so unaroused now, hey?” Lawrence asked, his hand trailing across Jon’s crotch.

“Oh shush. I spent the first half of the day thinking about how good your mouth would feel on my dick, and the second half being scared you were dead. The adrenaline is a little bit high right now.”

Lawrence couldn't help but agree. As exhausted as he’d felt after leaving the base, he felt renewed energy given by Jon’s presence. Jon always did that to him. 

Sometimes it was a warm energy, like waking up fully refreshed in the morning – with the sun just peeking through the curtains. Like Jon was his comfort, his warmth and sunshine. Other times, it was hot fiery energy; all consuming. Where he and Jon fucked all night and could never get enough of each other.

But right now, he just wanted to show Jon he appreciated him. He was scared what he’d have done if Jon hadn't been awaiting him at his apartment. Another night of drinking himself into a stupor? Pathetically lying in his bathtub for hours, long after the water had turned lukewarm? Calling up the Fake AH Crew and aggravating them even further?

“C’mon Lawrence. Can't leave me hanging like this,” Jon said gently. They both knew Lawrence was prone to getting lost in his own head.

“I would make a joke about you being hung, but I’d rather get down to business.” 

Jon laughed. “No complaints here.”

 Jon brought his hands up, holding Lawrence’s head as he kissed him. Lawrence responded happily to the kiss, his hands touching Jon through his pants.

“You’re going to ruin these,” Jon murmured, his breath hitching.

“I’m going to ruin _you_.”

Jon groaned. “Make good on that.”

Lawrence captured his lips into a kiss again, rough hands pushing Jon down by his shoulders, crawling on top of him properly. He ground his hips against Jon’s, eliciting a moan from the man. He was slow, teasing; this was on his terms. Jon would try push up, craving friction, but Lawrence was in control. He bit down on Jon’s shoulder, pulling his hips away.

“Nope,” he growled into Jon’s ear. He flipped Jon over, holding onto his hands. Jon writhed, his head pushed against the bed as Lawrence sucked hard on the back of his shoulder. He alternated between peppering light kisses against Jon’s skin and rough, wet bites.

Lawrence let go of Jon’s hands, busying himself with dipping his hand into Jon’s pants, grabbing his dick. Jon sighed in relief, pushing against Lawrence.

“You’re so good, Jon. So good,” Lawrence mumbled.

Jon just hummed in response, arching his back. Lawrence’s other hand traced along his hip, rubbing small circles. He kissed along his back, loving the marks left behind on his pale skin.

“You mentioned something about wanting my mouth on your dick?” Lawrence asked, purposefully quickening his strokes along Jon’s dick just to fuck with the other man as he tried to think. 

“Hh – well, I mean. I don’t care. Whatever. I just w-want you,” Jon managed to reply.

“You don't care? Maybe I could just leave you here if that’s the case,” Lawrence growled into his ear, slowing his strokes. Jon whined, breath quickening. He loved when Lawrence got like this.

“N-no, Lawrence –“

“Tell me what you want exactly, Jon.”

“You’re not making it easy,” Jon replied. He liked to push Lawrence, see how demanding and rough he would get.

 “Easy? Is that what you want?” Lawrence purred, before turning Jon over again, slamming his back against the bed. His lips were against his ear, his breath hot. It sent shivers down Jon’s spine.

 “Easy, just like you. A slut. Is that what you are, Jon?” Lawrence asked. Jon’s breath hitched.

“Only for you.” 

“Good.”

Lawrence sat back, pulling his shirt over his head. He smirked at Jon; his lips were puffy, his face pink, eyes glazed, breath heavy. He loved doing this to him. Lawrence pulled off Jon’s pants, before making quick work of his own. He crawled back up to Jon, kissing him.  It was a sweet kiss.

Lawrence appreciated him. Jon always felt that in every touch. No matter how rough he was, Lawrence knew his limits. He cared about him, took care of him.

Lawrence trailed his lips down Jon’s neck, down his chest. Jon whined when Lawrence moved to his thighs instead of his dick. Lawrence laughed into his skin, his kisses hot and wet. Jon buried his hands in his hair, trying to guide Lawrence. He obliged, licking a long, wet stripe up his cock. Jon hissed, throwing his head back.

“Pass me the lube and shit,” Lawrence said, hands lightly stroking Jon’s dick.

“You really expect me to be a-able to concentrate on my f-fine motor skills when you have your hand on my dick?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re an ass.”

Lawrence laughed, reaching across to the bedside table despite his request. He quickly grabbed everything he needed, before moving back into place. He moved his attention back to Jon’s cock, sucking on the tip while stroking with his hand. Jon groaned, one hand fisted into the sheets, the other gripping Lawrence’s hair.

Lawrence suddenly swallowed him down, gagging slightly. Jon gasped, back arching up. Lawrence continued, sometimes pushing him to the back of throat, or just sucking lightly. Jon moaned louder once he felt a slick finger enter him.

“A-ah,” Jon mumbled, biting his lip. He was writing against the bed, his breath coming in short gasps. “C’mon Lawrence.”

“One, no, because I’m going to tease you for a while, and two, I’m not having you complain tomorrow because you can't walk.”

Jon huffed, but Lawrence just curled his finger, brushing against his spot so easily, and he hummed happily.

“We must do this way too often if I know how to shut you up so easily and quickly,” Lawrence muttered, stretching his jaw before swallowing Jon down again.

He figured the neighbours were going to complain about Jon’s moaning anyway.

“No complaints he- oh fuck yes keep going Lawrence,” Jon arched back as Lawrence sped up, adding another finger inside. He stretched Jon out, reveling in the sweet noises Jon made as he thrust into him.

Jon was overwhelmed, the feeling of Lawrence’s hot mouth on him, the fingers inside him. He loved the way Lawrence managed to drive him so crazy, make him forget about everything else when he was with him. All he could think was Lawrence, Lawrence, oh god Lawrence do that again you piece of shit-

Suddenly Lawrence was off of him, and Jon groaned at the absence. Lawrence was kneeling above him, that stupid smirk on his face. Jon grinned up at him.

“I’m so glad you're mine.”

Jon’s heart clenched at the words. Mine. Yours. It was usually an unsaid agreement. Hearing it out loud meant Lawrence had been scared. He almost lost him tonight.

Jon reached up, kissing Lawrence softly. “Always yours.”

Lawrence grinned. “You ready for this hot sausage?”

“I fucking hate you honestly why must you ruin things?”

 Lawrence laughed, unwrapping the condom quickly and putting it on. Jon smirked, lying back. Lawrence crawled on top of him, kissing him fervently. Jon gripped his shoulders as Lawrence pushed inside him, his back arching. It was a warm pain as he was stretched. Lawrence was slow, but he began stroking Jon’s dick, alleviating the pain somewhat.

 “You feel so good Jon, you know that?” Lawrence mumbled into his ear, breath hot. “And you’re so eager for it, aren’t you?”

 Jon just nodded in response, trying to move against Lawrence. His voice was so warm against his skin, his laugh reverberating through him. Lawrence conceded, thrusting into Jon quickly. Jon’s fingernails scratched desperately against Lawrence’s back. Lawrence took advantage of Jon’s exposed neck, kissing at his Adam’s apple.

 Lawrence slowed down, drawing it out. Jon moaned in complaint, before his voice turned sultry. “Fuck me, Lawrence. Do it fast. Make me come all over myself.” He bit at Lawrence’s neck, hands gripping his ass. “C’mon, baby.”

 Lawrence groaned, Jon’s voice getting to him. He thrust deeper and faster into Jon, making the younger man moan happily, whispering sweet nothings into Lawrence’s ear.

 “Yes, c’mon, faster – _fuck_ ,” Jon breathed, fingernails digging into Lawrence’s back roughly. Lawrence groaned, his own breathing erratic. All he could think of was Jon, Jon, oh he was so good he felt so amazing, Jon-

Jon arched back, moaning loudly. Lawrence bit into his shoulder, muffing his own cry of ecstasy. He was so close, so close and then he looked into Jon’s eyes – eyes that were full blown with lust and pleasure and Lawrence was gone. He cried out, riding out his orgasm into Jon. He clumsily stroked Jon’s dick as he bit his lip, his moans bubbling into their messy kisses as Jon reached his own orgasm, writhing as Lawrence continued to thrust into him.

Lawrence collapsed on top of Jon, both of them breathing heavily as they tried desperately to slow their erratic heartbeats. They were sticky and sweaty and absolutely disgusting but Lawrence couldn't have been happier. They exchanged breathless kisses, small huffs of laughter but not moving – they didn't have the strength at all.

“Do you come here often?” Jon asked when his breathing had slowed somewhat. Lawrence laughed at him, kissing him in response.

“Well, when you keep sneaking into my apartment, where else am I going to come?” Lawrence winked, removing the condom. Jon made a disgusted face.

“God, how can you think of double entendres at a time like this? I’m like. Still coming down from a high.”

“Just a master of wit, I guess,” Lawrence smirked, sighing as he got up to get a warm washcloth for Jon. When he returned, Jon hadn't moved at all. He smiled warmly as he wiped them both down – they’d have to shower in the morning of course, but neither of them had energy for that right now. With a near death experience and now great sex, both of them were ready to sleep for 50 years – give or take. 

“Guess I’ll text Kovic that I can't work tomorrow?” Lawrence mumbled, kicking the top sheet off of the bed and crawling under the rest of the blankets, cuddling into Jon.

Jon curled into him. “Never work again. I – “

Lawrence wrapped his arms tightly around Jon.

“I know. I was scared I’d lose you too.”

They both know he’d go back to the crew. They both knew there would be other times like this. But that was life. And they both appreciated these moments too much to try change things.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to ksu who is essentially the inspiration for this fic. I hope they like it and you guys did too!!!


End file.
